strangematterfandomcom-20200215-history
Wulff
Personality Karl Wulff is reserved, often terse, very stoic and very professional. He is a man tormented by his two supernatural natures, only kept to any state of sanity via discipline and a steady regimen of injected colloidal silver, corpse blood, lemon juice and garlic extract, and relaxing cigarillos rolled with lemon leaf, wild rose, hawthorn, mountain ash, rye, feverfew, wolfsbane, and a bit of tobacco for flavour. He fluently speaks French, German, Italian, Russian, and English, and understands a bit of Romansh. He has earned a doctorate of military history from Humboldt’s University of Berlin, and been awarded honorary degrees in psychology and political science from Cambridge. He is a very old man, despite his relative simulacrum of health and fitness. Due to the partial vampirism, he also exists in a state somewhere between life and death. With his many decades of military experience, in a direct physical conflict he was a standout member of the Frontliners. However, his tendency to have a fit of rage or bloodthirst when injured or grossly stressed led to the others in the team exercising caution around him, despite his being overwhelmingly reliable, professional, and - despite the outbursts - very stable. After all, the man is literally a monster. It is possible his devotion to team and task may have contributed to the group's decision to disband. When not involved in a mission, Wulff was known to spend a great deal of time with Ella della Torre. Their mutual, penumbral existence seemed to draw the two together. It's believed this all began at a wine-tasting. Officially, according to the United Kingdom, Wulff is a dual-citizen and nothing more. However, he seems to be involved in whatever transpires within MI-6. Relationships *Wallace “Dynamo” Bannon: “Ach, what genius this man possesses. He had constructed an electric automobile before the war even began. Did you know that?” *Joe “Fightin’ Joe” Perkins: “The first day I met Joseph, I removed my gas mask to shake his hand and he nearly vomited upon me. Good man.” *Madeline “Flechette” Roux: “Madeline very much embodies the spirit of the lady adventurer. She certainly inherited her father’s fighting spirit, as well. I see much of him in her - although, I think, she carries a stronger stomach.” *Andrew “Mystico” Gray: “Frequently, Andrew has offered to ‘lend a hand’ with my condition. It is not that I do not trust his magics - rather, I trust them implicitly - but that I have been as I am for some fifty years. To be different now-- I am simply too old to change at this time.” *Elle “Fantasma” della Torre: “Dottora della Torre is a curious woman, something of an enigma to me. I am familiar with her archaeological work, and was before she completed the athletic course - and I must say, I am curious as to why she also chose to run the circuit with her arms tied, as I did. But ach, whenever I ask she presses a finger to my lips and tells me I am too curious for an old man. If I were younger-- hmph!” *Brock “Doc Ion” Jackson: “At first, I was concerned Brock would shoot me full of silver, or drive a stake through my heart, or cut my head off or somesuch - it was a look he had in his eyes, or how he would watch my mouth, like he was looking for fangs. Over time, though, he grew easier and easier around me and so did I around him. We began to go out for drinks with Joseph, just three old soldiers out to talk of things other than war. I miss that. The world, so full of people - it is a lonely place, when time leaves you behind.” *Penelope Jackson: “I did not often see Penelope in a professional context, given the nature of my condition - I am not often stricken with medical issues, you see. I can say, though, that she was a wonderful woman and a terrifying opponent at bridge, canasta, or billiards. I daresay she shot pool better than Brock! I cannot say I miss her as Brock does - but the world is a greyer place since her passing.” Category:World Category:Frontliners Category:Characters Category:NPC